invader idol part 1
by vesago
Summary: did you know Gaz is more angry then the music she listens to or how Zim is a big fan of Ville Vallo all this and more I'm your host Kyle and I auck a summerys


Note: i do not own any invader zim characters or American idol

"Hi I'm Kyle your host and the songs selected are chosen by the singers themselves

But it's time to collect the contestants"

Zim Tak and Gir: zim strumming his guitar just playing by ear Tak playing the piano (YouTube corpse bride piano duet to know what she's playing) gir just rolling on the floor of a large room

Dib: arguing with sci-fi nerds at comic con

GAZ: playing her game slave X

Keef: drawing unicorns and zim

Zita: buying new cloths

Tallest Red and Purple: laughing eating doughnuts

Iggins: claiming he's the best gamer to no one

(Vortex teleporters collect the players in what looks like tornados)

the all suddenly appear in the green room

Zim-"Tak are you okay" quickly moving across the room

Tak-"ya I'm fine, it felt like some kind of a cross-dimensional spacial transference"

Kyle-I knew you'd catch on Tak and they're called vortex teleporters

Zim-"Who are you?" he threatened.

"I'm Kyle, and you are to come with me,"

"Why should I do what you say?" asked Zim pressing his guitar to my thought.

"You don't have a choice," said Kyle. I click a button on my iphone and his collar zaps him

"Fine, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," replied Kyle as he blindfolded Zim and everyone else and led them to the stadium.

"Ok, you can take them off now,"

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Kyle, "welcome to the first episode of INVADER IDOL!"

"What?" all the contestants said in unison.

"Invader Idol," repeated Kyle. "It's where you guys sing along with a band to perform a song and the audience votes on who was the best. At the beginning of every episode, someone gets voted off. And I'm being paid a fortune as your host."

"I'm out of here," Zim said defiantly getting up, but he was electrified by the exit sign.

"Sorry, there's no escape," said Kyle. "And thank you for volunteering to go first. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm your host Kyle!"

"Ok," Zim said in the microphone, "but if I'm goanna sing it will do my way hand me my guitar Dib, this goes out to Tak,"

The "aww" sign lights up and the crowed did as it said.

Zim began: strumming his acoustic guitar (he plays walking next to you by archers)

When I feel like I might fall  
Underneath the pressure of it all  
I think of you,  
and it's alright  
When it's dark beyond the door  
and shadows trace my fears across the floor  
I look at you,  
and I see the light  
All the inspiration that I need  
is when I hear you calling out for me  
and I will walk the only road that's true  
when I'm walking next to you.  
When I feel I'm doing this all wrong  
and I jumble broken phrases in a song  
you know how to speak through me  
When I get tangled up in grief  
and the remedies I take  
never offer up relief  
I talk to you and I am free  
All the inspiration to pull me through  
is in the smallest hand I've ever held on to.  
And I will walk the only road that's true  
when I'm walking next to you.  
When I feel I can't go on  
and it seems a thousand years before the dawn I reach for you  
and you keep me holding on

And I will walk the only road that's true

Walking next to you 

The crowd clapped but the Zim fan girls just scowled. Kyle was clapping.

Zim looked over at Tak who was wiping tears from her eyes. They hugged.

Kyle-"I guess this means Tak goes next," (A/N for some people I won't have the whole song BC it takes up too much room, so I'll just put the title)

Tak got up to the microphone and said, "Zim, your song really touch my heart, so I hope mine touches yours,"

Tak sings (you belong with me by Taylor swift)

The audience was crying but the Zim fan girls just threw tomatoes and soda, but they didn't get through the stage force field.

"Ok," said Kyle, "Dib, you're next,"

No one clapped.

Db began:

(Dib sang so far away by stained)

When he was finished, all you could not even hear. The crickets Dib slumped into his seat.

"Ok, Keef," said Kyle.

"YAY!" yelled Keef. "This is going to be so much fun!"

He ran up to the microphone and began:

(Keef sang Justin Biebers - Baby ft. Ludacris)

You could hear some people throwing up in the audience.

"I'm not paying for that to be replaced!" said Kyle.

Keef sits down between zim and Tak instead of his own seat and just as his tries to talk to zim he then punches Keef in the face then tells him "never go near me again"

"Iggins, you're turn. Please save us," Kyle pleaded

Iggins began:

(He said he would sing a song by lady gaga but my ears started to bleed)

One Iggins fan girl from the audience attacked Iggins with a bear hug.

Kyle-"Um, Gaz? Please something that won't cause me to kill myself or others."

"Ugh, fine," said Gaz walking up to the microphone:

The audience clapped.(scared by three days grace)  
At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you  
So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely  
I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you  
So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely  
Its all because of you  
I wish you never told me  
I wake up screaming now  
So real these voices in my head  
So real these voices in my head  
I wake up screaming now  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely

"Bad ass," said Kyle. "Ok, Red,"

"Actually," said Red, "I sing a duet with Purple, or I don't sing at all,"

"We don't have duets good bye," said Kyle. I snap my fingers and red and purple disappear

"Ok, Zita, your turn," said Kyle.

Zita got up to the mic:

(Zita sings Stupid girl by cold)

"What point was there in that?" asked Kyle. Zita shrugged.

"Ok, last, but certainly not least, GIR!" yelled Kyle.

Gir got up to the microphone.

"And what will you sing, Gir?" asked Kyle.

He replied, "I'm goanna sing the Doom Song now,"

"Ok," said Kyle.

He began:

Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom

Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom

Doom doom doom doomDoom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom

Doomy doom doomDoomy doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom

Doomy doomy doomy doom Doom doom doom doomDoom doom doom

The end"

Kyle clapped because it was wonderful.

"Ok people," said Kyle, "It's your vote. Who do you think should be voted off Invader Idol? Now, I'm going to go burn stuff for some dinner tonight so see you next time invader idol


End file.
